Free as a Bird (Single)
You might be looking for the song, Free as a Bird. In 1995, Free as a Bird was first released as a 7" single in UK by Apple, b/w "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)". UK 7" release In 1995, Free as a Bird was released as a vinyl single in UK by Apple, b/w "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)". Cover blurb SIDE 1 Free As A Bird (Orignal composition by John Lennon. Beatles version by John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr) ____________________________________________ Publisher Lenon Music Inc. Recorded New York, circa 19977, and Sussex, England, February/March 1994' '' '''Producers John Lennon, Paul McCrtney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr and Jeff Lynne Engineer Geoff Emmerick :Free As A Bird was recorded by John Lennon in demo form but never finished, and in 1994 the tape was entrusted to Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr. The outcome is an elevation of the simple beauty of John's original demo to a much higher level. Jeff Lynne, co-producer of the recording, modestly remarks, "It was tricky, but I think we've pulled it off." SIDE 2 Christmas Time (Is Here Again (John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr) ____________________________________________ Publisher Northern Songs Recorded EMI Studios, London, 28 November 1967 (music), 6 December 1966 (greetings) Producer George Martin Engineer/Remix Engineer Geoff Emmerick :From 1963 to 1969 the Beatles gave members of their official fan club a special gift at Christmas: a record unavailable elsewhere. The 1967 disc was titled Christmas Time (Is Here Again) and extracts from a song of that name were scattered among the sketches. Issued here for the first time is an uninterrupted recording of the number. Superimposed near the end are some spoken-word seasonal greetings, taped in 1966, followed by a John Lennon pastiche. Track listing *1. "Free as a Bird" - 4:26 *2. "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)" - 3:03 Notes *Released from "Anthology 1". Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi US 7" release In 1995, Free as a Bird was released as a cassette single in US by Apple, b/w "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)". Cover blurb Same as UK 7" release. Track listing Same as UK 7" release. Notes *Same as UK 7" release. Users who have this in their collection * US CD Maxi-Single release In 1995, Free as a Bird was released as a CD Maxi-Single in US by Capitol. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing *1. "Free as a Bird" - 4:26 *2. "I Saw Her Standing There" - 2:51 *3. "This Boy" - 3:17 *4. "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)" - 3:03 Notes *Same as UK 7" release. Users who have this in their collection * Europe CD Single release In 1995, Free as a Bird was released as a CD Single in Europe by Apple. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Same as UK 7" release. Notes *Same as UK 7" release. *See back Users who have this in their collection * UK/Europe CD Maxi-Single release In 1995, Free as a Bird was released as a CD Maxi-Single in UK/Europe by Apple. Cover blurb To be added Track listing Same as US CD Maxi-Single release. Notes *Same as UK 7" release. *See back Users who have this in their collection * UK Cassette release In 1995, Free as a Bird was released as a cassette single in UK by Apple, b/w "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)". Cover blurb Same as UK 7" release. Track listing Same as UK 7" release. The two songs, repeated on both sides. Notes *Same as UK 7" release. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Category:Singles Category:CDs Category:Maxi-Singles Category:Cassettes Category:Items released in UK Category:Items released in US Category:Items produced by Apple Category:Items produced by Capitol